Silence: Damage Done
by SubmissiveJayden
Summary: AU. One-Shot. Jason wasn't killed by the joker, but left close to death. He has brain damage which led to Jason not being able to speak at all and to physically not be able to control his movements at times. Two years later, Jason is jealous of Tim. Jason sabotages Tim's school work to get him in trouble. WARNING: Contains non-consensual spanking of a minor.


Silence: Damage Done

By SubmissiveJayden

AU. Jason wasn't killed by the joker, but left close to death. He has severe brain damage which led to Jason not being able to speak at all and to physically not be able to control his movements at times. Bruce hired a full time nurse to care for Jason. Tim is still trained to be the next Robin. When Tim is 14 and his father is killed, Bruce adopts him. Jason and Tim haven't gotten along yet and now Jason is starting to make a recovery. Jason is 16. Dick is 22.

Jason hated Tim. He tried to find anyway to rid the manor of him. It was easier before Tim's dad died. It wasn't fair. Tim's dad dies so Tim steals his dad. Before, if Jason wanted Tim away from Bruce, he'd just demand his attention and Bruce would send Tim away. Now it was harder because Tim didn't have anywhere else to go. Nothing stopped Jason from trying to get Tim out of their house.

A plan came to Jason after observing his older brother, Dick, interact with Bruce. Bruce had been angry at Dick for some reason or another. They tended to get into alot of fights. This one was different though. Dick had done something against Bruce's rules and it had landed him leaning over Bruce's desk and receiving a paddling. Dick walked away hurt and crying and Bruce didn't let him stay over that night. Instead, Bruce insisted that Alfred drive Dick back to Bludhaven, to Dick's apartment.

Jason didn't know what Dick had done wrong, but he knew his father well enough to know it was something pretty bad. He had tried to ask Alfred what it was about later, but Alfred played silent. Jason wasn't a stranger to Bruce's methods of discipline. In his younger years, before his attack, he had been on the receiving side of Bruce's solid hand, even a hair brush or belt if he were unfortunate enough. He had witnessed Bruce punish Dick a few times before, mostly when the two of them fought together.

Jason wondered, after Dick's paddling, if Tim ever had the opportunity to experience a Wayne traditional like Dick and Jason had. Either way, Jason was going to make a point to introduce him to it the hard way.

Jason started with one of the things his dad took very seriously; school work. Jason slipped into Tim's room one evening, while Tim was away as Robin. Jason found homework that Tim had already finished for class the next day. Jason took the time to "re-word" Tim's answers before placing it back exactly where and how he found it.

The next day, Jason was careful to be in ear's length of Bruce when he got the telephone call from school. Jason listened as Bruce's voice rose higher with each answer the teacher read out loud to him. Jason had to control his laughter over hearing his wording once again. Bruce hardly suspected that his handicapped son could have done anything such as fill in the answer to "What would an East German immigrant miss about her home life, after migrating to US to escape Communist rule in the 1950s?" Jason thought it might be missed if he answered it explicitly in German, but apparently Tim's teacher was fluent enough in the language to understand the crude humour of a lonely house wife missing her husband if he had been left behind in East Germany, and substituting his company with the handy man.

Jason had even thought for a second that Bruce might crack at the details of the essay. Jason knew that Bruce had taught Tim and Jason German, along with Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Latin, French, Russian and about 20 other languages.

"Jason," Bruce called Jason over to him when he hung up the phone. "I have to go pick up your brother from school." Jason inwardly winced at hearing Tim referred to as his brother. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

Jason knew that Bruce would tell Jason to stay with Kellan, his caretaker, but Jason didn't want to miss everything. Jason hadn't recovered enough to start using proper speech yet, so instead, Jason had to resort to hand gestures. Jason made a grabbing motion with his hands which usually meant he didn't want to be left behind.

"Jason, Tim is in alot of trouble. I have to have a meeting with his teacher." Jason continued to grab at Bruce. Bruce sighed. He took Jason's hand. "Ok, you can come with too, but I want you on your best behaviour, understand?" Jason shook his head yes. Bruce placed a kiss a top his head and grabbed them both coats.

Jason smirked with delight of how effortlessly his plan was working. Bruce and Alfred didn't realize how quickly Jason had been recovering. They often treated him like a porcelain doll that would shatter at the slightest touch. Sometimes this annoyed Jason, but times like now, he was thankful his dad saw him as an angel.

Tim had been a little thrown off to see Bruce walk in, holding Jason's hand. Bruce sent a shameful scowl Tim's way when he walked in. Tim bowed his head in disappointment. After introducing himself and Jason to the Dean, Bruce offered to discuss the matter privately. Bruce sent Jason and Tim into the hallway to wait. Tim had tried to get a word of innocents in, but Bruce firmly told Tim to wait outside. Tim groaned, but obeyed.

As Bruce was reading over Tim's homework assignment, Tim grew suspicious of why Jason was with Bruce. Unlike Bruce and Alfred, Tim knew how conscious Jason was. He knew that Jason purposely would sabotage Tim's relationship with Bruce out of jealousy.

Tim stared at Jason. Tim knew Jason was fully aware what was going on by how intensely he was trying to overhear Bruce's conversation.

"You did this, didn't you?" Tim asked straight away.

Jason turned toward him with his innocent, dazed stare he wore for Bruce and Alfred. Tim's gaze didn't soften. After a few moments, Jason croaked a smile. Tim saw red. He would had punched Jason, but just then, Bruce opened the door to call them both in.

Tim took a seat across from the dean and next to his stepfather. Jason stood acrossed the room with his arms crossed, leaning against the bookshelf.

Bruce placed a heavy hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim stared past him, at Jason. "What do you have to say about yourself, son?" Bruce sternly asked.

Tim knew that Bruce had probably already made up his mind that he was going to punish Tim and how. Bruce had read the paper and it was in Tim's handwriting. Jason had been a master forger, which Bruce never knew about. Dick told Tim about Jason's gift a while ago. Dick had bribed Jason to use it to get him out of trouble in the past, so Dick had no reason to tell Bruce about it.

Tim wanted badly to shout out that it was Jason that had written those things in his paper, but he knew Bruce would never believe him. Instead, Tim stuck to his innocence and said, "I didn't do it."

Bruce sighed. He could tell that Tim was going to be difficult, and difficult usually meant his boys would have a longer and harder punishment. "Tim." Bruce sternly insisted again. "I want the truth."

Tim looked into Bruce's eyes and spoke sharply. "I didn't do it!" Tim tried to get out of the room, but Bruce caught him first. Before anyone had a chance to react, Bruce swatted Tim's butt three times hard.

Jason's mouth dropped and his eyes were wide. This was going better than he thought it would. Tim covered his bottom and blushed red. Bruce kept a hold of one of Tim's arms.

"Excuse me." Bruce said to the dean. "Is it ok for me to take my son home now?"

The dean took a second to compose himself. He had never seen a parent spank their kid so plainly in front of him before. He had seen plenty of smacks to the back of the head, but something so old fashion was much rarer nowadays. He shook his head yes and watched them leave.

Bruce didn't let go of Tim till they got back to the car. He had been so enraged at Tim that he had forgotten to hold Jason's hand, which Jason was perfectly ok with. Bruce opened the backseat door for Tim. Tim sat quickly, hoping to avoid an extra swat. Jason climbed in the passage side and snuck a glance at Tim moping in the backseat.

The ride home was tense. Nothing was said. When they got back inside, Bruce immediately called Alfred to take Jason somewhere away from the situation. Bruce even apologized for making Jason witness as much as he had. Jason nodded with his usual loopy smile. Before Alfred led Jason away, Tim couldn't hold it in any longer. He didn't want to get punished for something he hadn't done.

"IT WAS JASON!" Tim practically shouted.

Everyone stared at Tim as if he had grown a third eye. Jason seemed to build a fire behind his eyes. If Bruce believed Tim, there was no way Jason could defend himself. Tim was counting on Jason being caught off guard and make a mistake. Jason wanted to strangle Tim, but forced himself to be more restraint.

"Timothy Jackson! I will not put up with blatant lies!" Bruce went to grab Tim once again, before he tried running off, but Tim slipped quickly out of his grasp.

"It's not a lie, Bruce." Tim's voice began to fail him and it came off like a whine.

Bruce stole a look at Jason and was stunned to see how much rage was in his eyes. Jason had barely shown any emotion since his attack. Bruce was delighted to see his son was getting better, but at the same time, Jason had an air of guiltiness to him.

Bruce moved to face Jason, just inches in front of his face. Jason was frightened with Bruce's sudden movement that he took a few steps back. "Jason." Bruce said calmly, in the voice he saved for Jason. Bruce put his figures under Jason's chin and moved his head to look up at him. "Look me in the eyes son." Jason struggled to resist Bruce. He couldn't look in Bruce's eyes without giving himself away. Jason tossed his head from side to side, fighting Bruce. "Shhh..." Bruce chided. "None of that." With a last rebellious act, Jason tried to keep his eyes closed shut. Tears escaped anyway. "Open your eyes, Jason." Jason's teal, green eyes became visible to Bruce once again. They were still watering. "Jason, did you alter Tim's homework?"

Subconsciously, Jason's breath became hitched and his hands slowly began to protectively cover his backside. Bruce had been a father long enough to know that his boys only covered their backsides if they had something to be swatted for. Bruce could easily read that Jason was guilty of forging Tim's paper, but he wanted Jason to admit to it, before he punished him. When Jason's eyes darted away to Tim, Bruce lightly shook him and said his name firmly. It was the first time in a long time that Jason heard Bruce say his name that way.

Jason wanted to tell Bruce how sorry he was and how he doesn't want a spanking, but Jason couldn't get a word out. He let many tears fall before he slowly shock his head yes. Bruce let go of Jason and rubbed his forehead.

Remembering that Alfred, Tim and now Kellan were witnessing the event, he turned to Alfred and asked that he take Tim out of the house for a while. Then he asked Kellan to have the rest of the evening off.

After everyone was gone, Bruce noticed Jason was still in the same place he had been. That was a symptom of his attack, he could be content with staying in one place for a long period of time.

"Jason," Bruce rubbed his back to help him relax. "Come on, son. Let's get you upstairs and ready for bed."

Jason didn't move his body, but looked at Bruce. He was trying to plead with Bruce the best he could.

"Jason, you need a bath." Jason knew better than to fight with Bruce about that. He lowered his head and followed Bruce upstairs to his bathroom.

Jason was usually delighted to take a warm bath. He would sit in the tub all day if Alfred would let him, but Bruce liked to get in, clean and get out. Bruce normally was rougher with Jason than Alfred or Kellan. Today, Bruce tried to be gentler.

After the 10minute bath, Bruce already had the tub draining and a towel wrapped around Jason. Bruce laid out a set of pyjamas for Jason to wear once he was dry. Jason looked at the red shirt and black and red plaid pyjama bottoms. He thought it was probably a good sign if Bruce picked out bottoms for him to wear. Jason got changed while Bruce finished cleaning the bathroom up.

When Bruce reentered the bedroom, Jason flinched at what Bruce was carrying with him. Bruce had his hair brush in his hand. Jason flew to take a seat on his bed. He didn't want his bottom exposed for an opening to be hit with that thing.

"Get up." Bruce commanded. Jason shook his head no. "Jason, I have to brush your hair."

Jason held out his hand to take the hair brush from Bruce. Bruce rolled his eyes, but decided to let Jason try to brush his hair anyway. Jason's hair flew every which way and he couldn't make it go in the same direction. The dismay created more knots than it took out, despite Jason's near perfect forging of Tim's handwriting; all of which could be chalked up to how nervous Jason was now. After a few minutes, Bruce swatted Jason's hand away and took back the brush. He grabbed Jason's arm and got him off the bed. Bruce took a seat where Jason had just been sitting and pointed in front of him. "Kneel."

Jason complied and stayed in place as Bruce tried to detangle his hair. After some silence, Bruce began to speak about the events of the day. "Jason, you have no idea how glad I am to see that you're doing better." He had a smile on his face when he said that, although Jason couldn't see it. "You mean the world to me and that will never change." There was another pause.

"I know things couldn't have been that easy for you lately. I wasn't exactly sure how your relationship with Tim had been going, but I can guess now it isn't that great. I'm sorry it's not working well now, but that will change. I have officially adopted Tim and he is a member of this family now.

"The way you treated Tim is not acceptable. I know you already knew that. You got Tim in trouble at school and with me. I will punish you for that." Jason's head dropped. Bruce picked it up to stroke his hair one last time. "Stand up." Jason remained on the ground for a moment longer. When he finally stood and faced Bruce, Bruce could see the tears that were starting to fall. Bruce wondered what Jason was crying over: getting Tim in trouble or the fact that he was about to be spanked.

Bruce grabbed Jason's wrist and led him face down over his lap. Bruce hadn't punished Jason this way in two years. Jason had grown quite a bit since then, but it would still be some time before he would be too big to fit over his lap. Boys typically didn't finish growing till they were about 18 or 19. Bruce pulled down Jason's pyjama pants and underwear.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this right now, but I need you to know how inappropriate what you did to Tim was." With that, Bruce brought his hand down on Jason's bare bottom. It made a loud SMACK sound. Jason buckled, but didn't fight Bruce. Bruce continued on. He had to be extremely careful about punishing Jason this way. He didn't want to cause him too much pain or uncomfortableness, but he did want to get the message acrossed. Jason couldn't speak to tell him he was in pain, so Bruce had to listen closely to the sounds of his cries.

Repeating the same swat in a rhythmic motion, Bruce was attempting to pepper Jason's bottom in a systematic fashion. Even is this mess, Jason still tried to remain as stoic as possible. A slight tremor was felt every time Bruce's hand made contact with Jason's bottom.

Normally, Bruce didn't speak too much during a spanking. He saved his lectures for the comforting stage. Bruce would spank his boys until they openly begged and pleaded for him to stop. He always found them to be much more cooperative after their bottom was warmed and they were no longer in fear of being further punished. With Jason, Bruce would have to alter his normal patterns.

Ever since the day Jason was attacked with a crowbar by the Joker in Ethiopia, he has been mentally and physically disabled. Most of Jason's disabilities are related to neurological conditions related to the abuse he suffered at the hands of Batman's arch nemesis. Jason was comatose for six months after Bruce found him and saved him. Jason had been left to die at a warehouse. Joker had rigged the warehouse to blow up only minutes after he finished beating Jason with a crowbar; giving Joker just enough time to escape and Bruce just enough time to save Jason's life. The six months Jason spent in a coma was the hardest thing Bruce ever had to live through; equally as bad as witnessing his parent's murder. Six months Bruce had to wonder whether his son would live or die. Bruce would never been able to forgive himself if Jason had died.

Thinking about the night Bruce almost lost Jason, Bruce tightened his grip on the boy in his lap and increased the intensity of the swats he was giving him. Jason's breath hitched as his bottom began to sting. Listening to his son's laboured breath, Bruce realized that Jason might not be able to tell him when he has had enough. Heat started increasing in Bruce's hand. Bruce was not sure if it was Jason's stubourness or if it was the paralysis that Jason seemed to suffer from that kept him from shifting. Bruce was answered shortly after he thought about it. Jason began to wiggle and attempt to block his assaulted backside. Bruce smiled at Jason's attempt, knowing that Jason did have a way of telling Bruce when he had enough.

"Keep still, Jay." Bruce chided gently. He didn't mean what he was saying, but the more Jason held back, then the next time Jason starts to squirm badly, Bruce would know the punishment was ending. "Jason, what you did was unfair to Tim. I'm not sure what you were expecting to happen. You knew that if you got away with it, Tim would be over my lap and being punished instead of you. He would be punished for something he didn't do. Is that what you wanted to happen?"

Bruce wasn't sure if his question was rhetorical or not. Jason loudly scoffed. Bruce took that as a yes. Jason had obviously intended to cause Tim to get into trouble. Without warning, Bruce picked up the hair brush that laid next to his lap. He began swatting Jason with it. Jason immediately placed his hands behind his back to block the wooden brush striking his butt. A tiny whining sound escaped his lips. "I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but this rivalry will end!" Bruce relentlessly punctured each word with another swat from the hair brush. Jason thrashed about trying to avoid being hit. His voice strained to whimper and whine. Bruce wasn't sure if Jason could cry or not, but his breathing gave the appearance of cries. Bruce decided that Jason was stronger than he pretended to be. "I want you to keep this spanking in mind the next time you think about sabotaging either of your brothers." Bruce gave Jason sixteen more swats before throwing the hair brush down. Jason was quietly sobbing as he laid limp across Bruce's knee. Bruce sighed deeply, glad that hard part was over with. The caring and comforting part of disciplining started. Over the past two years that Jason had been recovering, Bruce had only swatted him once before this for touching weapons in the Batcave. Bruce hated to punish any of his kids, but Jason especially. Bruce quickly scooped up Jason and sat him right-side-up on his lap and wrapped his arms around him, hushing and cooing him.

The bond that Jason and Bruce had developed in the past two years was more loving and caring than it had been before the incident. Of course Bruce and Jason had a loving father/son relationship, but after what the Joker did, Jason became even more dependent on Bruce and Bruce learned more about raising children. Because all of Bruce's sons are adopted, Bruce never experienced the part of being depended on by a child until Jason. Bruce had learned to take care of Jason by feeding him, bathing him, even changing his dipper and re-potty training him. Jason is sixteen. He has the build of a sixteen year old. Jason's mental age depends on the day. There are some days when Jason can throw a childish temper tantrum because he is frustrated at not being able to physically do the things that he should be able to do, such as using the bathroom by himself and feed himself. Other days, Jason seems not to care whether or not somebody else does everything for him because he is completely spaced out and does not understand what is going on around him. Bruce tries to treat Jason like the teenager that he is, but he knows he is sometimes too overprotective of Jason than is good for him. In a way, Bruce felt like by spanking Jason, he was treating Jason as if he weren't handicap and didn't treat him any differently than he would any of his other kids. Jason would appreciate that.

Jason had ended up shedding tears. Bruce didn't know that Jason could cry. Normally, when upset, Jason would stomp the ground and make as much noise as he could because his voice wouldn't make a sound. After holding Jason until his cries turned to sobs, Bruce cupped his face in his hands and wiped the tears away from Jason's eyes. "Shh… Jase, you're alright. Calm down." Jason let out a tiny whine of protest. Bruce smiled. He knew that Jason was trying to tell him that he had a right to sob right now. Bruce didn't disagree, but he knew he hadn't spanked Jason any harder than he could take. "I know you feel pain. I know. But the point of a spanking is to hurt and you know that. You deserved a spanking. You are the one that did this to yourself. You know what you did was wrong, yet you did it anyway. Isn't that right, Jay?" Jason slightly shook his head up and down. "You're damn right you deserved it!" Bruce harshly scolded. Jason whimpered again. He leaned over and put his head back on Bruce's chest. "You will be making this up to Tim. Seeing as you can write, you will be writing a letter to Tim's teacher, the dean and Tim, himself. Do you understand me?" Jason nodded with his head still on Bruce's chest.

After comforting Jason for several more minutes, Bruce decided to ask a question that he had been thinking about for a while, but he wanted to make sure Jason had been remorseful before asking him. Bruce lifted Jason's body off his chest and moved his head to make sure he had Jason's eye contact. "Son, I am going to ask you once and once only. I expect the truth. If you lie to me, believe me I will flip you over my knee and continue spanking you." Jason continued staring at Bruce. He wasn't sure what Bruce could possible want to ask him, but whatever it was, Jason didn't have anything else to lie about.

"Did you do what you did because you wanted to get back at Tim for something he did to you?" Jason didn't hesitate before nodding. Bruce sighed. He would hate to find out that Tim had done something to Jason and have to punish him as well tonight, nor would he like to find out Jason is lying just to get Tim in trouble and have to spank Jason again. "What did Tim do to you?"

Jason thought for a moment. Jason had developed a mixture of sign language and his own movements to let others around him know what he was thinking. Jason reached for Bruce's hand and motioned the act of taking something out of Bruce's hand. Bruce was trying to decipher what Jason was trying to tell him. "He took something away from you?" Jason nodded. "What?" Jason pointed at Bruce. Suddenly, everything made sense. Bruce threw Jason back into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Jason." Bruce hummed. "Tim didn't take me away from you." Jason nodded his head again. Bruce put both hands on each of Jason's shoulders and pulled him away from him again. "Stop! Don't you dare tell me that ever since I adopted Tim that I've been neglecting you!" Jason flinched. "Have I been neglecting you?" Jason shook his head 'no.' "No? Then how did Tim take me away from you?" Jason wanted to look anywhere but at Bruce. He tried to break out of Bruce's arms and go back to cuddling with him. Bruce wasn't lightening his grip. Bruce shook Jason a little as he continued to scold him. "Jason! You better answer me! You started all of this, so you better have a damn good reason for it!" Jason's eyes welled up with water again. "I suggest you keep this in mind the next time you feel compelled to do something to Tim." Jason nodded and then yawned. Bruce knew Jason had enough.

Bruce picked Jason off his lap and readjusted his pyjamas. He put him on his feet. "Why don't we go downstairs and see what Alfred is making for dinner?" Jason agreed. Bruce kissed the top of his head and took his hand to lead him downstairs.

Alfred and Tim were in the kitchen when Bruce and Jason entered. There were pizza boxes spread out along the kitchen counter. Tim and Alfred were in the middle of laying out plates and cups.

"Pizza, for dinner?" Bruce asked when he entered the room. "I'm assuming it was Tim's suggestion?"

"Yep!" Tim proclaimed proudly.

"Master Timothy picked something that would make Master Jason feel better." Alfred smiled toward Jason. "Even made sure to get bread sticks."

Jason blushed. He did not expect to hear that. He assumed that Tim would still be mad at him. He wondered if this was just a ploy or if Tim had actually forgiven him.

"That was nice of you, Tim." Bruce shook Jason's hand as he asked him if he agreed. "Don't you think so, Jase?" Jason timidly nodded. "Good. Tim why don't you make you and Jason a plate and take it to the dining room. Alfred and I will meet you in there in a few minutes." Bruce let go of Jason's hand and gently nudged Jason to follow Tim into the dining room. Bruce wanted to get Alfred caught up on the events of the day.

Jason slowly made his way into the dining room. He took a seat in his usual chair. He winced when coming in contact with the chair. Tim was still getting pizza for the both of them. Jason did not want to be around Tim. When Tim entered into the room, he placed a plate down for Jason before taking a seat across from him. Jason stared into his plate, but did not make an effort to move.

Tim was about to dig into his pizza, but stopped when he realized Jason wasn't eating. "Need help?" Jason didn't move, just continued to stare at his plate. Tim wasn't sure if it was Jason's catatonic state kicking in, or if Jason didn't know what to say. "Jason?" Jason move his head to look at Tim. "Are you ok? I mean I hope Bruce wasn't too hard on you." Jason listened, but didn't react. "Look, I'm sorry I threw you under the bus like I did, but I didn't want to be punished for something I didn't do, you know?" Again, Jason blankly stared back. Tim was running out of things to say to Jason. "It was embarrassing, you know, being swatted in front of the dean. The look on his face was as if he had never seen a parent do that before. And my teacher thinking that I wrote a basically pornographic story. Bruce being mad at me, not fun. I don't know why you did it, but I would like to make up for it. Jason, even before I met Bruce and you and Dick, I was a fan of Robin—you as Robin. Jason, you were my idol when I was growing up. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. I'm glad you are doing better. Maybe one day you'll be able to come back and be a Robin."

Jason had heard this story from Tim before. Jason knew that Tim used to follow him around as Robin. Tim figured out that Dick was the first Robin and Jason was the second one. Tim was the first, and only civilian to figure out that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Tim knew that Jason had become comatose after his trip to Ethiopia. Tim had even visited Jason secretly in the hospital. Jason overheard Bruce talking about a visitor Jason had named Alvin Draper. Jason had figured out that Tim went by the alias. Tim had offered Bruce to be the next Robin right before Jason had woken up. Bruce initially did not want to take another Robin, especially if Jason didn't recover. Bruce agreed to train Tim when Jason had finally woken. What Bruce had said to him was finally starting to sink in: Bruce didn't neglect him when Tim came along. Tim had been around before Jason had woken up. Tim has always been around.

"Sss…sss…sa…sa-we." Jason spoke.

Tim smiled.

A/N

No, I haven't disappeared. I went to this place called college. College is one of the most amazing experiences in the world. BUT—it also drained me of almost all creativity. I have written alot of incomplete stories, which I one day hope to publish. I just don't want to publish them until they are more than half-way complete.

Anywho, let me know with review what you think of this one-shot :)


End file.
